1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation, and more specifically to irrigation controllers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, irrigation controllers are used to control the delivery of water to irrigation devices connected to switchable irrigation valves. To control the delivery of water to groups of irrigation devices that define irrigation stations or zones, conventional program-based irrigation controllers typically provide programs that are used by the irrigation controller to activate one or more valves.
Typically, these irrigation controllers include a user interface. The user interface allows the user to interact with the irrigation controller to define irrigation runtimes.